waywardrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Duchy of Volmark
Introduction The Grand Duchy of Volmark is Ternia's largest state, and is unsurprisingly one of the highest producers of bread and other food. The province once knew glory when its dukes were some of the most powerful men in the entire world, fielding armies of thousands, yet now it is a much different picture. Following its demilitarisation at the command of Rin, the province has become something of a peaceful nation. That said, nearly a quarter of Rin's Imperial Army are recruited from Volmark lands. Volmark is currently ruled by Grand Duke Vandrei II. Culture Volmark is a land where the men work the mines whilst their wives, daughters, and sisters work the fields. Work is seen as a part of life, and those who live in the lap of luxury are often frowned upon. As such, tradition dictates that a good and fair Grand Duke will visit his fields once a year during the harvest to pitch in. The People of Volmark Normally the people of Volmark are tall and fair, standing normally at 6 to 7 feet. Blond hair is common, with darker shades of brown being a close second. Clothing is typically light and consists of browns, tans, and whites, lavish colours are typically reserved for royalty or nobles. Architecture The architecture of Volmark consists of huge spiralling castles of grand design, while at the same time small villages made up of low to the ground log homes that keep the cold of night out. Government Volmark lands are ruled by the Grand Duke, a man who is appointed to his title by the other dukes of the country. The Grand Duke has total control over all matters concerning the state, yet he cannot overrule any law put in place by the Emperor. History Volmark was known having one of Ternia's strongest militaries in days of yore, and even rivalled Rin in the period of the Handar Empire. Yet despite this strength, wars during the era of Five Kingdoms would slowly weaken the mighty nation. The subsequent raids by orcish forces only further proved that Volmark's time as the de facto leader of the continent had come and gone, and the then Grand Duke of Volmark was forced to kneel to his new Florian Emperor. The years under Florian rule did well for the country, the peace that came along with it all was welcomed dearly by Volmarkers both young and old. Yet again Volmark would be called to war when Rin rose her armies in rebellion, crushing all that opposed her. Foolishly, the Dukes had pressed their Grand Duke to remain loyal to Florin for all that they had done to help. To disobey the call to battle would be betrayal of the highest degree. Though as the history books will show, this decision proved disasterous for the once great nation of Volmark. Once the war was done, each country had its own miltiary replaced by the foreign soldiers who had once terrorised their land. To this day Volmark is merely a vassal to the mighty Rin Empire, but ancient tales tell of a day when Volmark will once more ascend the throne of the world, and lead her people to new days of glory. Cities The capital of Volmark is Haldesberg, a mighty city shadowed by one of Ternia's tallest mountains. To the south there is the sea-side bastion of Jornstred, which was once the mighty castle of Duke Leid Blutshall, a legendary warrior. Category:Places